Save and Believe
by FKP101
Summary: Saving the lives of Jon Moxley and his daughter, Kia, was something Erika didn't have in mind. But now that she did and has her best friend Danielle with her who may have an eye on someone...what will the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"911 what's your emergency?" I hear over the phone. I sit up more in my bed as I try and gather some clothes to put on.

"Hi, I'm Erika Benson and I am calling about hearing multiple screams and yelling from next door. I am not sure what is going on, but it's getting louder and louder. I swear I heard someone yell for the cops." I say quickly into the phone as I throw my clothes on and put on my flip flops.

"Okay, we will send our workers there shortly. Thank you for calling." The person over the phone says.

I hang up the phone and get the urge to go to the scene of the action. I know I shouldn't,but I am 21 and can make my own choices. I open the front door and run out of the house and barge into the house nextdoor. I see one guy on the floor with a busted lip, a little girl crying in the corner with her cheek bleeding, and some scary guy standing with a knife and a gun that has his back towards me that is about to shoot the little girl. I see a baseball bat and grab it. I quitely sneek up from behind and knock the guy out. He drops to the ground and doesn't move.

I turn to see the little girl in the corner who is now crying. I slowly walk over to her and kneel down. "Hey, I'm Erika. What's your name?" I say to the small child.

"I'm Kia Moxley. Are you here to help me and my daddy?" Kia asks me.

I smile at her. "You have a beautiful name, and yes I am. I heard some yelling and decided I should come see if you guys were okay." I say as I see the cops and paramedics come in and rush to the side of the two men on the floor and Kia.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I look up and then stand up. "Yes?" I ask.

"Hi, do you happen to know what happened?" The police man asks me.

"I am not too sure what happened. I had woke up at my house next door to hearing a bunch of screaming and yelling. I called 911 right away and ran here to see a guy about to shoot the poor little girl in here. So I grabbed a baseball bat and knocked the guy out." I say as the cop writes down the infromation.

"Okay, thank you." The cop says. "Um, we are going to handle the rest of this situation if you would like to head home now." The cop says.

I smile and nod my head and I turn around and view my surroundings. I see that it's pretty tun down in here, but still in good enough condition to live in, like most places here in Cincinnati, Ohio. I walk out of the room and then stop once I hear Kia say my name. I turn arounf and look at her.

"Yes, Kia?" I say as I walk over to her as I see that the paramedic is done checking her out.

"I have to go to the doctor place and get my owwies looked at, will you come?" The little girl asks.

My heart melts. I look over at the paramedic. "Can I?" I ask.

The paramedic smiles. "Please do, she told me she won't go unless you come too. We really need to check her out. So would you?" The paramedic asks.

I smile and nod. "Of course."

* * *

We all arrived at the hospital over an hour ago. The guy who was uncautious before I got to the scene, and the guy who I knocked out were taken care of, along with Kia who held my hand the entire time. The bad guy was taken to jail shortly after being tended to here at the hospital. Thank God.

Currently, Kia is in a hospital bed, watching TV. I am sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Where's my daddy?" Kia asks randomly.

I turn to her. "He's down the hall getting his owies looked at." I say. I assume the guy who was uncautious is her dad. They kind of look alike.

Kia frowns. "Is he okay?" She asks as she is obviously trying to hold back her tears.

I get up and sit next to her on her bed. "I am sure he is okay, sweety." I say as I give her a big hug.

Kia sniffles. "Okay.." She says as she rests her head on my lap.

I look down at her and smile. "Anyways, how old are you?" I ask, somewhat curious about the little girl.

"I'm 4." Kia says. "My daddys 25."

I smile. "Awh, I see. What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Purple." Kia says.

"Mines blue." I say as I reposition myself so she can get more comfy on my lap.

I feel Kia's breathing elevate, indicating that she's asleep. I start to doze off as I hear the door slam open, revealing the guy who I think is Kia's dad.

"Who are you and why are you arond my daughter? Get away from her." The guy almost yells.

The doctor comes up from behind the guy. "Jon, this is Erika. She saved you and your daughters life. You shouldn't be yelling at her, you should be thanking her."…

* * *

**Note: Bam! How was that for a first chapter?! **

**So, this is based off a promo Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) did in the past. I kinda did my own thing with it tho. It'll make more sense once we get a few more chapters into the story. So yeah.**

**Also, I am using his old ring name "Jon Moxley" in this story for a change. I love writing about Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley as everyone knows. But, normally I use "Dean Ambrose" for the characters name, so I'm changing it up a bit!**

**As usual, REVIEW!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The guy's eyes soften. "What do you mean by saved our lives?" He asks.

I clear my throat. "If it wasn't for me, you and your daughter wouldn't be alive. I called 911 when I heard a bunch of yelling and screaming. I then went and barged into your house to see that you were uncautious and your daughter was being held at gunpoint. I knocked out the guy who was gunna shoot her though. You're lucky I heard all the commotion, or else you guys wouldn't be here right now. Kia personally asked for me to come to the hospital with her so she felt better." I say as I get up off the hospital bed and walk over to Jon. "I was only saving you guys. Not harming."

Jon looks down at me. I'm like 5 inches shorter than him. "Thanks." Is all he says before he walks past me and lays down next to his little girl. I sigh as the doctor looks at me with sympathy. I walk out of the room and go to walk down the hallway when I hear my name be called again. I turn around and see Jon waving me to come back. I walk back into the room and look up at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Um, we were just told we are released from here. So uh, could we hitch a ride with you?" Jon asks.

I sigh. "Sure." I say as I watch Jon carefully pick up Kia from the hospital bed.

We leave the hospital and hop into my car that I drove here with when I had to meet Kia here with. I would have rode in the ambulance with her and Jon, but I didn't know how I would get back. Or should I say 'we' in this case.

* * *

I drive us back to our houses. I park in my driveway and unlock the doors so that Jon can get out and get Kia out. I lock my car once we're all out.

"Thanks for the ride." Jon says as he walks away to his house, carrying a sleeping Kia in his arms.

I smile. "Yeah, no problem." I say as I go back to my house and lock the door behind me.

I go into the bathroom and take a hot shower and clean up a bit. I get out, dry off, and put some clean clothes on. I walk into my living room when I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and go and open it to see Jon with Kia of course.

"Did you need something else?" I ask.

Jon looks down at Kia, then back up at me. "Um, there's blood and all that on the floor at my house. I don't really want Kia to have to see all of that again. I know you have already done so much for Kia and I, but do you think you could just let her sleep here on your couch or something just for the night so I can clean up at my place? I know it's a lot to ask for, considering all that you've done already and I know that we're kinda like strangers, but I was just asking." Jon says.

I sigh. "Yeah, sure. You can stay here too if you want. I have an extra bedroom anyway. You can take a shower and all that here and go clean your house tomorrow. You need rest. It's like 3 in the morning." I say as I let Jon and Kia in.

I have to say, this is really weird because they are strangers. I mean, I have seen them before because they are my neighbors…but we have never talked before. Than again, I have only been living here for 3 weeks.

I lead Jon to the spare bedroom and he lays Kia on the bed and covers her up. Jon kisses her on the forehead and smiles.

I smile, then yawn. "Well, you can either sleep on the couch, or with Kia. My bedroom is down the hall if you need me. You're open to have whatever you want from the kitchen if you get hungry. I have some bedding by the couch if you plan on sleeping there." I say.

Jon nods. "Sounds good." He says.

I turn around and go into my bedroom. I may down on my bed and go through my past 4 hours. It has been a busy night. I have to say, Jon is very quiet. He hasn't even really thanked me for everything I have done for him and Kia tonight. Oh well though, I know he must be so stressed out after this eventful night. I can only imagine how he feels right now.

* * *

A little bit later, I toss and turn, trying to find a comfortable way to lay. Eventually I get thirsty, so I get up and walk into the living room on my way to the kitchen. I stop in the living room once I see Jon sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I slowly walk over to him and sit down by him. I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask quietly.

Jon shakes his head no in his hands. I feel my heart break for him. "No, I am not okay. Kia is going to be taken away from me. I just know it. I fucked up once again. I know that I am going to get a call from social services saying they aee going to take her away from me. I just know it." Jon says as he raises his head and looks at me with bloodshot eyes. "In the past, I got drunk and knocked up my ex up. We broke up during her pregnancy and she moved out. Eventually, she had Kia. I paid for child support and saw her a few times. A year later, I got a call saying that my ex died in a car accident and that Kia needed somewhere to live. And since I am Kia's father, I had to take her in. A 22 year old who loved to drink 24/7 and fuck anything fuckable was taking care of a 1 year old. The past 3 years have been rough, but Kia and I are doing okay I guess. At one point, social services called and said I had a week to get my act together due to drinking. Then I was told if I ever fucked up again, whether it be by drinking, or putting her life in danger, that they would take her." Jon says as he takes a deep breath. "I have to say, having Kia with me has been a blessing in disguise. If it wasn't for her, I would probably be dead. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. And they're going to take her. They can't take my light away!"

I realize that I have a few tears going down my face. I sniffle. "Jon, I am so sorry. Is there anyway I can help?" I ask.

Jon looks at me. "I need to move to a new state. I was told that if I move to a different state, all legal issues would be gone. Sounds weird, I know. So, I think I am going to pack up and move to Iowa. But I know I will need some help with moving and all that. I need to sneak myself and Kia out of Ohio and to Iowa. You up for the challenge?" Jon asks, hopefully.

I sigh. "Yeah, I will help you and Kia. I would hate to see her have to leave you. What's the plan?" I say as I see Jon smile a weird grin.

_What have I got myself into…_

* * *

**Note: Ooh! We got a bit of drama going on!**

**We saw a little bit of thw personal side of Jon come out. How was that?**

**Why is Erika helping Jon and Kia?**

**Why would Jon go to Erika for help? Doesn't he have others to go to besides stranger?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

A few hours later, Jon and I are in some RV that Jon's friend let him have. This RV is basically one room if you don't include the tiny bathroom that is attached. It only has one bed, a couch, and a table. I don't even know if it could be considered am RV, but whatever. I packed 2 bags, Jon packed one bag for himself, and then one bag for Kia. Kia is in the back on the couch, sleeping. It's only 6 in the morning. I find it so weird just leaving my house and fleeing out of the state with strangers, but yet for some reason this just feels so right. Jon's the one driving right now. We are taking turns on who drives. I honestly don't know what to expect during this trip or whatever you want to call it. Will we get hurt? Will we get in trouble? Will we possibly die? Will the cops come looking for us? I just wish I knew what is going to happen. But for now, I will just have to take it one day at a time. It's basically the only thing I can do since I was the one who agreed to even do this.

* * *

_7am..._

"Daddy, where are we?" Kia asks as she wakes up and rubs her eyes.

"We are in the middle of Ohio. We're all going on a roadtrip. Even Erika is coming with, right, Erika?" Jon says as he concentrates on the road ahead.

I nod my head. "Yes, we are going on a roadtrip. We are going to have a blast." I say as I smile at the little girl.

Kia smiles at me. "Yay!" She says as she claps her hands.

Jon smiles as he continues driving. Kia eventually falls back asleep after a few minutes. I turn my head to Jon.

"What's the plan once we reach Iowa?" I ask.

"Where going to Davenport, Iowa. My friend Sami Callihan lives there. We are going to stay with him for awhile. He is going to help me get into NXT. It's a wrestling organization. I used to be a wrestler. I had to stop once I got custody of Kia. Sami is going to help get my life back together. I am going to need you to help me with finding an affordable home for Kia and I to live in and then I will need you to try and enroll Kia into preschool for me, if you could." Jon says.

I nod. "Sounds good." I say.

"Great. Ya know, I am really thankful for you. You saved my daughter and I, then let us stay with you for a night, and are now just pausing your life to come with us to Iowa and get back on our feet. You are amazing. I know that I never properly thanked you, so thank you. For everything. And for everything you will be doing the next few days or weeks for Kia and I. You are like the angel on my shoulder that just randomly showed up. I owe you big time." Jon says.

I giggle. "You're welcome, but you don't owe me anything. I wanted to help you and Kia. And I didn't really pause my life either. I just moved to Cincinnati 3 weeks ago. I am from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Both my parents died in a car crash two years ago. I am an only child. I decided to move here because Minneapolis isn't the best place to be when you're still somewhat grieving from a loss. I wasn't really that close with my parents, but it still hurts." I say. "I don't even have a job yet. I really don't know what to do with my life."

Jon nods. "I'm sorry for your loss." Jon says. "My dad is in jail and my mom is dead. My mom was a crazy alcoholic. She would use her body to get money. She brought home a new guy every night and they would have sex. She got paid, that's why she would do it. Eventually, it just got so bad that she died. It sucked, but that's what she gets for ruining her life like that. Yet here I was, drinking and fucking random people. I feel so stupid." Jon sighs.

"But if you didn't just fuck around, you wouldn't have Kia. So that's a positive. " I say.

"True, you have a point there." Jon says. "Anyways, you hungry? There's a Mcdonald's up ahead."

I nod my head as Jon drives us all to Mcdonald's. We get drive threw. I got chicken nuggets, Jon got a Big Mac, and then we got Kia a happy meal for when she wakes up. Jon pays at the next window and then we head back on the road…

* * *

4 and a half hours later, we arrive in Chicago, Illinois. So its like noon right now. I have been driving for the past 4 hours while Jon took a nap. Kia has been awake for two hours now. She's been very quiet. She ate her happy meal and has been playing with the little doll that came with the meal. Kia is so adorable.

"Erika?" Kia asks.

"Yes, sweety?" I ask as I continue driving.

"Do you have any kids?" She asks.

I giggle. "No, hun, I don't. Why do you ask?" I say as I look threw the mirror to see her.

"Because I want someone who can play with me." Kia says.

"Awh, maybe one day your dad will marry someone and have a baby with them. Then you will have someone to play with." I say.

Kia smiles. "Will that person be you?" She asks.

I laugh. "I highly doubt it. Your dad and I are just friends." I say, trying to explain to the little girl that I don't forsee a future with Jon.

"Oh. Okay." Kia says.

I giggle as I continue driving, wondering what the future could possibly hold…

* * *

**Note: So we got more of a look at Erika's past.**

**Jon finally thanked Erika!**

**I don't have any questions for this chapter, but it would be awesome if you guys leave some comments of like ideas or something you guys would like to see in the story. Or just how you like the story. So…**

**Review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

We arrived in Davenport, Iowa a few minutes ago. Jon's driving us to his friend Sami's house. Apparently its a 2 bedroom house that has one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Great.

We arrive at Sami's house and Jon introduces me to Sami.

"Hey, I'm Erika." I say as I shake Sami's hand.

Sami smiles. "I'm Sami Callihan. I take it as you're Jon's girlfriend or fuck buddy?" Sami says with a laugh.

I turn to Jon with a confused look on my face. Jon laughs. "No, she's just a friend." Jon says as he gathers our bags and takes them inside.

I grab Kia and carry her inside. I set her down and she takes off for the living room to watch TV. I giggle.

Jon comes up from behind me and jumper cables me. I laugh again as I look at him. "Did you need something?" I ask.

"Yes, I need you to watch Kia while I go trade the RV in for a car. I don't think an RV will do good for transportation here in this town." Jon says.

"Sounds good." I say as I go into the living room and see that Kia turned on the TV and has cartoons on. She's such a smart 4 year old.

I sit down on the couch and observe the living room. It's not really decorative or anything. I notice that Sami has a few pictures up on the wall, but that's about it.

"Yeah, sorry, my house isn't really decorated. Nobody really is over here that much. It's normally just me." Sami says out of nowhere. He comes and sits on the couch by me.

I smile. "No, it's fine. Simple and basic. I like it." I say as I look over at Sami.

Sami smiles. "Well that's good." He says. "Anyways, why are you here? I don't mean that in a rude way, I mean it as in why you're with Jon. Like, if you guys aren't dating, what are here for?" Sami asks.

"I'm here because I don't have anything to really do with my life. The other night when Jon and Kia were in danger, I saved them. And since then, Jon has asked me to come to Iowa with him and help him get his life back together. I figured, why not? It beats doing nothing at home." I say as Kia comes and sits on my lap. She continues watching TV.

Sami nods his head. "I see. Well, I'm glad to have you guys here." He says. "It beats being home alone. I can use the company for however long you guys are here."

"We should only be here for a few days. Jon wants me to do some house searching for him. I also have to enroll Kia into preschool." I say as I start braiding Kia's hair.

"I see. I am getting Jon back into wrestling. He used to wrestle. He is so damn good at what he does. I pulled some strings and got him into NXT, which is the developmental area for WWE Superstars and Divas." Sami says. "I also wrestle too. In the past, Jon and I were known as Switchblade Conspiracy. We made one hell of a tag team. I miss those days."

I nod. "That's awesome." I say.

"That it is…"

* * *

About an hour later, Jon comes back with a new car. It's a black Ford Fusion. It's an awesome looking car.

Jon comes inside and we all sit in the living room. It's like 7pm, so it's like supper time. I'm starving. My stomach growls.

Sami starts laughing. "Someone hungry?" He asks.

"I'm starving." I say. "You should order some Pizza Hut. I'm craving pizza."

"Yes! Kia wants pizza!" Kia says out of nowhere.

We all laugh as Sami stands up and picks the little girl up. "Is this little girl hungry too?" Sami asks Kia.

"Very. Kia wants pizza. Erika wants pizza. Get pizza." Kia says sternly, making everyone laugh again.

Sami sets Kia down on the floor. "I guess I'm ordering pizza!" Sami says as he grabs the phone and calls Pizza Hut.

* * *

A little bit later, we are all eating pizza and watching TV. Well, I'm also house hunting on Sami's laptop.

"Hey, Jon, how about this one? It has 3 bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a decent size living room. It's only $550 a month for rent." I say. "It says that it's in a quiet neighborhood, garbage pick up is every Tuesday, and pets are aloud."

Jon comes and sits next to me and takes the laptop and looks. "Yeah, that would work. The rent is pretty cheap for a three bedroom house. I think it would work out. You should call and say that I want it." Jon says.

"Well don't you want to at least look at it before saying you want it?" I ask.

Jon shakes his head. "Nope, I want it. So call the retail person and say that I want it." Jon says.

"You call. It has to go under your name anyway." I say as I hand Jon my cellphone.

Jon dials the number and sure enough, he bought it. Crazy guy. He hang up the phone and smiles. "The retailer said that it's all mine. I can get the keys tomorrow." Jon says.

"Well that was easy." I say. "But how are you going to get furniture. All of your stuff is basically in Ohio."

"I already have a plan for that." Jon says. "Tomorrow after we get the keys, we will drive back to Cincinnati and I'll rent a uhall. We can pack my stuff up and then I will drive the uhall back. You can take the car back here. Once we get back, we will unload it all and from there you can help me enroll Kia into preschool. After that, I will see if there's anything else that needs to be done." Jon says.

I sigh. "Why didn't you just rent a uhall before we even came here?" I ask.

"I didn't quite think of that…" Jon says.

I shake my head. "You're a crazy man, Jon." I laugh.

Jon smiles. "I know I am, it's one of my better qualities." He says.

Sami clears his throat. "I take it as I'm watching Kia for a few days then?" Sami asks.

"Yeah, if you could. We can always bring her with if you don't want to watch her." Jon says.

"No, I can watch her." Sami says.

"Great." Jon says. "Well, Erika, I suppose we both should hit the hay. Long couple of days ahead of us."

I smile. "Works for me." I say.

_I can't believe how fast everything is going. My time with Jon will soon be gone..._

* * *

**Note: Ohh! Jon found a house!**

**What do you guys think so far about the story?**

**Is having Sami in the story any good?**

**How about the last line of the chapter? What does that mean?**

**Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Jon and I are currently in the car, on our way back to Cincinnati. It's like 10 in the morning. Too damn early. I would rather be sleeping. I mean, I could sleep while Jon drives, but I'm not really one for sleeping in a car. It's weird.

"In one more hour, we will be in Cincinnati. I already have a uhall arranged to be at my house by the time we get there." Jon says.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of this vehicle." I say. "My body is so stiff from being in this car for the past 5 hours."

Jon smirks. "Want me to stop so you can stretch?" He asks.

"Nah, it's fine. I think I can last another hour." I say.

"Okay." Jon says.

* * *

An hour later, we arrive at Jon's house. I quickly jump out of the car and stretch. Jon gets out and laughs at me.

"I offered to stop to let you stretch." Jon says as he walks up to his house and unlocks the door.

We walk inside his house and Jon hands me a couple of boxes. "Go into Kia's room and pack up her stuff." Jon says. "I'll pack up the stuff I want out of my bedroom."

"Okay." I say as I take the boxes and go into Kia's room. I observe her room. It's very purple. Her bedding is purple. Most of her clothes are purple. Even bed is even purple. That girl wasn't kidding when she said that her favorite color was purple.

I start by packing up her clothes. I fill 3 boxes with just her clothes alone. Then, I pack up her toys. That takes up another 3 boxes. I look around and realize that she doesn't own that much stuff. All togther she has about 8 boxes for just herself. I sigh as I stack the boxes in the corner of her bedroom and then drag her dresser into the corner too. I grab her toddler bed and pull that into the corner. I sigh again. That's all her stuff.

I grab a couple of the boxes and carry them out to the uhall. Eventually I get all 8 boxes, her dresser, and toddler bed into the uhall.

I walk back into the house and go into Jon's room. I see that he is sitting on the edge of his bed. I walk up to him and sit down next to him.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Jon says.

"About?" I ask.

"The future." Jon says.

"Well what do you mean?" I ask.

Jon sighs. "I mean, I just feel like shit. I kind of fucked up. If I go back to wrestling, who will watch her? Who will take care of her? Who will be there for her? I don't think I can take care of her and follow my dreams at the same time. I shouldn't have got the house." Jon says.

"What do you mean by you shouldn't have gotten the house?" I ask.

"I can just stay with Sami. I don't need a house." Jon says.

I look at him confused. "You need a house though, Kia can't really grow up in Sami's house. It just won't work. Ugh, I'm so confused." I say.

Jon sighs. "I think I should put Kia up for adoption. I can't wrestle and take care of her at the same time. There would be nobody to take care of her." Jon says.

"Jon, you're being crazy. Kia is the light at the end of your tunnel. You did not just move to Davenport to keep her, then tell me that you're going to put her up for adoption. It doesn't work like that. I did not just spend all these days helping you and Kia move and all that for nothing. You need to get your priorities straightend out. It's either her or your dream job. You need to make the right choice. And that is to not put Kia up for adoption. Family comes first. Always." I say as I stand up and walk right on out of his house and walk next door to mine.

I unlock the door and walk in. I shut the door behind me and go into my living room. I sit down on the couch and start thinking about this turn of events...

* * *

**Note: Short chapter, I know. But I will make it up. I needed to do this chapter to lead to something in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, time for the questions!**

**Why can't Jon just make up his mind on what he wants?**

**Why does it bug Erika so much that Jon can't make up his mind?**

**What will Jon do?**

**Review!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I hear a knock on my door about an hour later. I get up and answer the door. I see that it's Jon. I let him in. The next thing I know, Jon is pinning me against the wall.

I start to panic. "Jon, what are you doing and why are you pinning against the wall? You're scaring me." I say as I look up at him.

"Quiet. Let me talk." Jon says. "These past few days, you have been doing something. And it's driving me crazy. I have been observing you and your actions the past few days. There's something about you…I can't put a name to it...but it's intriguing. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you look at me, the way you sleep, the way you think, the way you do everything. I love it. You're unique. And I've been trying to deny it, but you have been making me want to be around you all the time. I can't take not being around you. You have this special effect. You are another light at the end of my tunnel. No, your the the light to both Kia and I's tunnel. You saved us. You are there for us. You are just so damn perfect. Kia likes you. She loves being around you. You are like the sweetest girl ever to Kia and I both. Do you realize how difficult it was to say that we're not dating and that you're not mine when Sami asked? It was so difficult." Jon says as he grabs both my hands into his. "Erika, you mean a lot to me already. We haven't known each other for long, but I can already tell that I want you in mine and Kia's future. So, with that, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and Kia."

I look up at Jon and smile. "Well, here's a secret that I've been hiding..." I proceed to say. "Ever since I saved you and Kia, I realized that you are very intriguing yourself. I didn't plan on actually going to Davenport and helping you find a place to live...but I did. I did because you also have a special effect that made me want to be around you. Anyways, yes, I will move in with you and Kia as long as you don't put Kia up for adoption. I will take care of her like my own. She's adorable and so lovable. I would hate to not have either of you in my life. These past few days have been relatively awesome getting to know you and Kia. So yes, I would love to move in with you guys." I say.

Jon smiles. "I won't put her up for adoption. It was so stupid of me to even consider that." Jon says. "And thank God you're moving in with me, because I don't want to not have you in my life."

I smile. "Good, now let's pack up both our houses and head back to Davenport." I say.

Jon smiles as he pulls me into a hug. I giggle and look up at him. He smiles and leans down and kisses me. I feel the sparks fly. I feel the butterflys in my tummy. It feels amazing. It feels so perfect. It feels so right.

Jon smiles again. "By the way, do you want to go out with me?" He asks.

I smile. "Of course I do." I say as we kiss again.

_Finally, Jon asked me out and asked me to move in with him. I was thinking that these next few days were going to be the last of seeing him. I'm so happy he asked me to go out with him. And I'm so happy he isn't putting Kia up for adoption. This is the start of something beautiful._

* * *

_5pm…_

Jon and I have finally finished packing up both houses. We get all of our stuff into the uhall. Jon and I take the car and head to the retail building. We put both of our houses on the market and then head back to get the uhall. Jon gets out and gets in the uhall, while I get in the drivers seat of the car and follow Jon on our way back to Davenport…

* * *

**Note: Another shirt chapter, I know. But the next chapter will be longer. I just once again needed to speed things up a bit.**

**Now onto the questions!**

**1\. We saw that Jon finally confessed his feelings towards Erika. How do you guys feel about that? Any thoughts?**

**2\. Erika is moving in with Jon and Kia! Thoughts about that?**

**Review!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I'm so sorry for my inactivity. I've had things going on and kinda needed a break. I've been focussing on school and have been really busy with that. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!(:**

* * *

Chapter 7-

We arrived back in Davenport a few hours ago. We've been unpacking everything for about two hours now. Kia is still with Sami at his house. We don't really want to unpack and watch her at the same time, so we figured she can spend a little more time with Sami.

I get the kitchen set up while Jon sets up the living room with the furniture and all that. I get all the dishes and untensils put in their own separate drawerd and cupboards and then set up the kitchen table and chairs.

"And they say girls can't be handy." I hear Jon say from behind me.

I look over at him. "Yeah, well I guess you could say I am good at building things." I say as I finish putting together the last chair. "The kitchen is officially done being unpacked."

Jon smiles. "I like it. Very tidy and organized." He says as he walks over to me and pecks my lips. "I just got the living room set up. The furniture and tv and all that are all set. Wanna see?" Jon asks.

I smile. "Of course I do." I say as I walk into the living room and look around.

"What do you think?" Jon asks as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I love it." I smile. "Good job."

Jon smiles. "Thank you. Now, can you set up the bathroom and Kia's bedroom? I'll go set up the guest bedroom and our bedroom. You can sort out our clothes and put them away when I'm done. I'm about the last person you want to organize clothes." Jon laughs.

I giggle. "You're adorable. And sure, sounds good." I say as I peck his lips and go set up the bathroom.

* * *

After about 40 minutes of putting away towels, toiletries, other bathroom things, and putting up the shower curtain, I finally finish setting up the bathroom.

I leave the bathroom and go into Kia's bedroom. I unpack her clothes and put them in her dresser. Then, I set up her bed and put her sheets and other bedding on it.

I look around her room. "Jon!" I yell.

Jon comes running into the room. "What's the matter?" He asks as he starts to get worried.

"Calm down, babe." I giggle. "I realized that Kia doesn't have a toy box, proper bedding, or that fitting of clothes. And she doesn't have that much toys. Also, her bed isn't in the best shape. It's nothing against you, but can I go pick her up and take her to Walmart? I want to buy her some stuff and let her pick stuff out. And before you say anything, I'll pay. I am not letting you pay. This is something I want to do."

Jon smiles. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm positive." I say.

"Then go right on ahead. I don't get why you want to go shopping at this time of day though." Jon says.

I laugh. "Because there are less people at Walmart at this time. It's only like midnight. Not that bad." I say.

Jon laughs at me. "Well, have fun." He says as he throws me the keys.

"We will." I say as I catch the keys and leave to go to Sami's house.

* * *

"Thanks for watching Kia, Sami." I say as I pick Kia up and hold her.

"You're welcome. Any time you need a sitter, I'm here." Sami says.

"Good to know." I say as I put Kia in the back of the car in her carseat.

I drive to Walmart and let Kia out. We walk into the store and I put her in the cart.

"So, Kia, are you ready for some shopping?" I ask the little girl.

"Oh yes! Kia loves shopping!" Kia exclaims as she claps her hands.

I giggle at her cuteness. "Well good, because your daddy said that we can shop for you today. We're going to get you some clothes, some toys, and a toy box. Also, a new bed. How does that sound?" I ask her.

"Good! Kia wants to look like a princess." She exclaims.

I smile as I push the cart over to the toy area. "Should we get you a princess doll then?" I ask as I grab a princess doll off the shelf.

"Oh yes! It's Cinderella. She's so pretty." Kia says as she smiles so big at the doll.

I smile. She's the cutest little girl ever.

We end up walking through every toy isle they had. We have a bunch of princess toys, some tea party set that she wanted, and some princess dress up stuff so that she can dress up as a princess.

I push the cart into the little girl clothing section and have her try on a bunch of clothes. I ended up getting her around 20 different outfits. What can I say? She needed clothes. Her old clothes were too small for her.

I push the now heavy cart to the furniture area of Walmart and she picks out a purple toy box and I help her pick out the most adorable purple princess bed of all time.

"Erika, look!" Kia exclaims. "It's a princess blanket!" She says as we reach the bedding area of Walmart.

"Do you want it?" I ask her.

"Oh yes, please!" Kia says as I hand her the blanket.

"Want the matching pillow too?"I ask her.

She smiles and nods hee head yes.

By the end of the shopping time, I ended up needing a Walmart worker to follow me with a second cart. After about an hour and a half of shopping, we finally finish and shove it all into the car. Literally, the back seat is full, besides where Kia is sitting, the front seat is full, and the trunk is full.

I drive us home and carry Kia inside. I set her down as she runs around the house and looks around. Jon comes out of one of the bedrooms and picks Kia up as she runs at him.

"Did you have fun shopping, Kia?" Jon asks.

Kia smiles. "Oh, yes! We got two carts full! Erika made someone follow us with a second cart!" She says.

Jon turns to me and looks at me. "What all did you buy that needed two carts?" He asks.

"Follow me." I say as I blush and lead them outside to the car.

Jon sets Kia down and opens the trunk as a bunch of bags fall out. He opens one of the backseat doors as a bunch more stuff falls out. Then he goes to the passager side of the car and opens it as more stuff falls out.

"Erika bought me lots of stuff! She's the best!" Kia exclaims.

Jon turns to me and glares. "I knew you were buying her stuff, but you didn't need to buy her THIS much stuff." He says.

I back up. "Sorry, but she deserves to be spoiled a bit. I had extra money, so I don't see the problem. I told you I wanted to do this." I say as I look down at Kia who is holding onto my leg. "Besides, she's like a daughter to me."

Jon's eyes soften as he picks Kia up and we have a group hug.

"Erika, you're amazing." Jon says as he kisss my forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry for snapping."

I smile. "Not as amazing as you are, Jon. Not as amazing as you…"

* * *

**Note: Review!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Well, gosh. I am terrible. I have been wayyyy too busy with school and stuff to update any of my stories. But, I am back with a quick chapter. Lemme know if I should continue this or not! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8-

The next day I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I crawl out of bed and walk into the kitchen and see Jon making pancakes with the help of Kia.

"Smells amazing in here." I say as I wrap my arms around Jons waist and kiss his cheek.

Jon smiles. "Thank you, Kia and I woke up early and decided to go to the grocery store and got some groceries. Can't go without food, and plus, Kia wanted pancakes." He says as he puts some pancakes on a plate.

"Awh. I'm sure they taste amazing since you and Kia made them." I say as I grab a pancake a take a bite. "Mmm. Delicious."

Kia giggles. "Erika likes it!" She squeales.

I giggle and pick her up. "You're so cute,Kia." I say as I kiss her cheek.

She giggles and covers her face. "Daddy tells me that too!" She says.

Jon walks over to us and kisses her cheek, then mine. "You both are cute."

I set Kia down and wrap my arms around Jons neck. "When do you have your event for NXT?" I ask.

Jon sighs. "I have to leave tomorrow. I don't know if you want to come with or not, but it doesn't matter to me. I'll be super busy though." He says.

I frown. "I can stay back with Kia and finish touching up the house I guess. I'm sure Kia is tired of all the traveling going on. How long will you be gone?" I ask.

"Probably 2 days or so. Maybe 3." Jon says. "I'm hoping everything goes well while I'm there."

I look up at him. "Everything will be perfect, babe. You got this. Kia and I will thinking of you while you're gone."

Jon frowns. "I'm worried Kia isn't going to handle it well when I go to leave tomorrow. She's attached to me. So I can only imagine how hard this will be on her. I know damn well it's going to be hard on me." Jon says as he burries his face into my hair. I rub his back and hug him even tighter.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I'm going to take good care of Kia. She's going to be in safe hands." I say as I back up from Jon and look up at him. "For now, how about we get you packed and ready for tomorrow and then you can call the cable place and get us some cable because cartoons are a must. Kia seems to be having some withdrawals." I say as we both look over at Kia who seems to be bored out of her mind.

"Sounds like a plan." Jon says with a laugh.

* * *

After getting Jon set and ready for tomorrow and Jon getting us cable, we all found ourselves sitting on the couch watching Tangled. Well, Kia is watching it while Jon and I cuddle.

I look at Jon and smile. "You know, you're really cute." I say as I kiss his cheek.

Jon kisses my nose. "Yes you are, sweetcheeks. You're beautiful." He says.

I giggle as we hear a knock on the door. I get up and open the door.

"Oh my God." I say excitedly. "Danielle! How the fuck did you find me!?" I say as I hug the girl in front of me.

Danielle laughs. "Well, you know how I find everything out some way or another." She says with a laugh.

I let Danielle inside and go into the living room. Jon and Kia look at me and Danielle weird.

"Um, who is she?" Jon asks.

I smile. "This is Danielle Baker. She's my best friend from Minneapolis. She was in rehab for personal reasons and I had left when she was in treatment. She kinda just found out where I was and showed up." I say as I look over at Danielle and smile. "I missed the shit outta her."

Jon gets up and shakes her hand. "Well, I'm Jon." He says.

We all sit down and it gets awkwardly quiet.

Danielle clears her throat. "So I suppose you both have questions for me. Well, mostly you, Erika." Danielle says.

I smile. "Yes. How did you find out where I was?" I ask.

"I asked around. Your neighbors said you moved here. So I got in my car and headed here as soon as I found out." She says.

"Well I'm glad you found me." I say with a huge grin.

"So I'm really confused as to who you are." Jon says to Danielle.

"Well, I'm Danielle Baker. I'm 23. I don't have a boyfriend or anything. No kids. I was in treatment for self harm for about 6 months. I just recently got out yesterday. Um, I don't have a job. And yeah. That's about it." Danielle says. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jon Moxley. I work with the WWE. I start tomorrow. I love wrestling. The little girl here on my lap is my daughter, Kia. She's 4. I leave tomorrow for wrestling. And I'm dating your best friend." Jon says with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you. So I take it you guys live together then?" Danielle asks.

"Yep! We just recently moved in. We've only been dating for almost a week. It's really confusing to explain how we got together, how we met, and why I live with him this soon…so just go with it." I say as Danielle looks at me so confused.

"I see." Danielle says. "I'm sorry if I ruined your day by just showing up without notice. I didn't have your number because I just got this phone yesterday."

"Dani, don't worry about it." I say. "I'm just happy you completed treatment and are clean now."

Dani smiles. "Thank you. Well, I guess I should probably go get a room. Know any hotels nearby?" She asks.

Jon looks over at her. "You can stay in our guest bedroom if you want. I leave tomorrow morning. You could always stay these next few days to keep Erika company and to catch up with her and get to know my daughter." He offers.

Dani smiles. "Oh, that would be great!" She exclaims.

"Sweet! Well, I am going to get Kia to bed and head to bed myself. Early morning and busy days ahead of me." Jon says as he picks Kia up, kisses me, and smiles at Dani.

Dani and I catch up on life. How treatment went for her. How I met Jon. How I saved Jon and Kia. How my parents died. Simply life.

Eventually we both pass out on the couch gossiping and giggling.

* * *

**Note: Derp. Kind of a crappy chapter. Well, review!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

We all wake up bright and early to say bye to Jon. I hand Jon his bags and kiss him.

"I'm going to miss you a lot." I say as I hug him.

Jon kisses my forehead. "I'm going to miss you too. Take good care of Kia for me please." Jon says as he lets go of me and walks over to a half awake Kia and picks her up. "Daddys going to miss you Princess. Be good for Erika, okay?" Jon says as he squeezes her tight and kisses her cheek.

"I'll be good, daddy." Kia says. "Kia going to miss you." She says as she frowns.

"I'll miss you more, sweety." Jon says as he hands her over to me.

Sami shows up and comes in. "Hey, Jon, you ready?" He asks. He looks over at Danielle. "Who's that?"

"I'm Danielle. Erikas best friend." Danielle says half awake.

"I'm Sami. Nice to meet you." Sami says. "Anyways, Jon, you ready to hit the road?"

Jon looks over at Sami. "Yep. I'm ready to go."

Jon kisses Kia and I one last time before leaving with Sami. We watch them drive off down the road, heading to whatever city they are going to. Dani, Kia, and I all go back inside tired as hell.

"I'm going to go back to bed. This 5am crap is too damn early for my likings." Danielle says as she walks to her guest room and goes back to bed.

"Kia sleepy too." Kia says as she rubs her eyes and yawns. "Can I sleep with you in Daddys spot?"

I smile and pick her up. "Of course." I say as I take her with me into Jon and mines bedroom. Kia falls asleep as soon as she lays down on the bed. I lay there watching her. Observing her dirty-blonde hair and cute button nose. Eventually I fall back to sleep too.

* * *

Kia wakes me up around 9am crying. I look over at her. "What's wrong, hun?" I ask.

"I miss Daddy." Kia cries.

I get up off the bed and pick her up. "I miss him too, hun. But, I promise he will be back in a few days. Then we can cuddle him and tell him everything we did while he was gone." I say as I take her into the kitchen with me and set her down. "How about we make some toaster waffles?" I ask.

Kia claps her hands. "Yes! Booberry waffles!" She exclaims.

I laugh. "Gotcha!" I say as I throw in some waffles into the toaster.

"Oooh, I smell blueberry waffles!" Dani says as she walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"Erika is making me booberry waffles." Kia says as she looks over at Dani.

Dani laughs. "That's good." She says.

I had Kia her food and sit down. "So, Dani, I talked to Jon a bit ago. Well, more like he texted me. He wants to know if you want to move in because you're my best friend and you can keep Kia and I company while he's gone. And you could always save up to like move out of here too if you get sick of Jon, Kia, and I. And you'd still be close to me." I say.

Dani smiles. "I'd love to!" She exclaims. "I'll call my realtor and have her put my house up for sale. And I will go call some moving people so pack my shit up and bring it to me. I'm too lazy to travel back there and pack. I have some friends there that will help."

"You're so lazy!" I laugh. "Only you would do that."

Dani laughs. "Okay, I don't even have much stuff anyways. Just clothes and shit. So I'll just have my people bring me my stuff." She says as she whips out her phone and calls her people.

I take Kia's plate and set it in the sink. I grab my phone and text Jon that Dani said yes and that Kia and I miss him. I put my phone away and follow a hyper Kia into the living room. She turns on the TV and hands me the remote.

"I wanna watch a movie." Kia says. "Like Tangled."

I smile and put the movie in for her. I sit down with her on the couch and play around on my phone. Dani comes in and sits with us a few minutes later.

"I called my people. They're packing my stuff and bringing it to me!" Dani says.

I smile. "That's great!" I say.

My phone goes off ans see that it's Jon. I answer.

"Hey, babe!" I say.

"Hey, how are you and Kia?" Jon asks.

"We're good. She cried earlier because she missed you. It was sad." I say.

"Awh. I miss you guys. Can I talk to Kia?" Jon asks.

I hand the phone over to Kia and she talks to Jon for a minutes. She hands the phone back to me.

"Soooo, how is work?" I ask.

"Good, I met some people. Did some training. Signed my contracts and stuff. Wrestled around. Typical wrestling stuff." Jon says. "I also met two guys. One is Roman Reigns. The other is Seth Rollins. They're fucking awesome."

I laugh. "I'm so happy for you, babe. You should have your new friends come here when you come back. I'm sure we could all hang out and party. They can stay here. We have plenty of room." I say.

"That sounds awesome. I'll ask them later." Jon says. "Seth Rollins isn't a new friend to me though. I've known him for awhile. We used to wrestle against each other awhile back ago. He's super chill. As for Roman, I've met him before. Just never talked."

"Makes sense." I say.

"Yeah, well I gotta go train some more. I love you. And by the way, I'll be back tomorrow. Apparently our other NXT event got canceled due to some storm." Jon says.

"Alrighty. I love you too!" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Dani, guess what!" I exclaim.

"What?" She asks.

"Jon gets back tomorrow apparently. He's bringing some of his friends back here with him. Party time!" I exclaim.

"Ohh! I can meet new people!" Danielle exclaims. "I need friends!"

"This is gunna be awesome…" I grin...

* * *

**Note: What's gunna happen when Jon and his friends show up?**

**Any thoughts in general?**

**Review!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

The next day around 8am I wake up to a bunch of commotion in the living room. I slowly get up, trying not to wake up Kia, who was sleeping in her daddys spot last night because she was emotion and missed him. I walk into the living room and see Jon and one of his friends bringing in their bags. I run up to Jon and hug him.

"I missed you!" I say as I peck him on the lips and look over at his friend. "Who's that?"

"That's my friend, Seth Rollins. I was gunna have my friend Roman Reigns come with, but he has a wife and kid to go see." Jon says.

"Understandable." I say as I walk up to Seth and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Erika."

Seth smiles. "Nice to meet you too. Who's the girl behind you?" Seth asks.

I turn around and see that Danielle is standing behind me smiling. I laugh. "That's Danielle. My best friend. She's a bit crazy, kinda shy too." I say.

"I'm Seth." Seth says as he walks up to Dani, but she backs up. "Woah, sorry."

Dani shakes and I walk over to her. "You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says as she shrugs. "I get intimidated a bit too easy. Sorry, Seth."

Seth smiles and gives her some space. "It's alright. I understand." He says.

We all sit down on the couch. Jon and Seth sit by each other and Dani and I sit by each other.

"So, Seth. Tell Dani and I about yourself." I say as I curl up on the couch.

"I'm from here in Davenport. I live close by too, actually. Like about 10-15 minutes away. Um, I'm a wrestler in NXT. I am single. I live alone in a 2 bedroom house. I don't have any pets. I'm 28. And I like music." Seth says.

"Nice!" I say with a smile. "What kind of music?" I ask.

"I prefer A Day To Remember. It's like my favorite." Seth says.

Dani shoots up. "Bruh! We're gunna be good friends." She giggles as her face goes red.

Seth smirks. "I take it as you like them too?" He asks.

"Yes! In treatment I like replayed their songs when I got some free time." Dani says.

"What were you in treatment for?" Seth asks.

Dani looks down and then quickly gets up and walks to her room. Jon, Seth, and I all look at each other.

"Um, Erika, what was that about?" Seth asks.

"She will tell you why when she feels like it. She's had a really bad past." I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Seth says. "Should I go check on her?"

"If you'd like." I say.

* * *

Seth gets up and walks to Dani's bedroom. He knocks on the door and waits for to say something.

"Come in." Dani says.

Seth walks in and closes the door behind him. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks over at her. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just asking why. You don't need to tell me, but I'm still sorry for upsetting you." Seth says.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mean to be a bitch. But anyway, I was in treatment for self harm. My ex treated me like shit and made me harm myself. He made me feel like a piece of shit. That I was worthless and not needed. So, I tried to end it. Clearly, I failed. My ex broke up with me and then I got even worse. So, eventually I put myself in treatment because I knew I was too messed up. My ex used to beat me, call me names, take everything out on me. It was horrible. So yeah, that's why I rain treatment." Danielle says as she is trying to hold back her tears, but a few escape and she ends up bawling.

Seth moves up to her on the bed and holds her. She burries her face into his chest and just cries. After a few minutes she gathers herself.

"I'm sorry." Dani says. "I didn't mean to start crying."

Seth smirks. "No need to apologize, Dani. You've been though a lot. But it's okay, you had a rough past. I'm not going to judge you." He says as he semi lays down so she can lay her head more on his chest.

Dani moves her wrist up to where he can see. "See where my infinity tattoo is on my wrist? You can kinda see the scars still." She says.

Seth grabs her wrist and gently kisses it. "You're scars make you, you. You're still beautiful." He says.

Dani's eyes water. "Literally nobody ever has told me that." She says as she cuddles into his chest. "I'm sorry if you find me cuddling into your chest and breaking down and all this weird since we legit just met, but you're like the easiest person I have ever met to talk to."

Seth smiles. "It's weird. But I like it." He says as he plays with her hair. "You're interesting to talk to. You already seem different than most girls. It's awesome."

"Yeah, I'm not like most girls, but I'm definitely more fragile." Dani says as she gets up and opens the bedroom door. "But anyway, let's go hang out with Erika and Jon."

"Alright, but for the record, being fragile makes you special and very interesting." Seth says as he gets up and follows Dani into the living room to see Jon, Erika, and a Kia all cuddling and watching TV. Jon is sleeping and Erika is half awake. Kia is on her daddys lap, resting her head on his arm. She clearly just woke up and is still tired.

"Hey, Dani, wanna let them have some family time and go hang out at my place? I promise, you're safe with me." Seth says as he looks down at Dani.

"Sure, why not." Dani says. "I'll drive since I have my car here and you don't. I will just need directions. Throw your bags in the back and hop in."

Seth smirks. "Dominant, are ya?" He says as he puts his bags in the back.

"I can be." Dani smirks.

Suddenly they hear a bunch of honking and a vehicle whips into the driveway.

"Fuck…" Dani says...

* * *

**Note: What is with that ending?**

**What about Dani and Seth? What's going on there?**

**Thoughts?**

**Review!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

The person that whipped into the driveway jumps out the car and gets in my face.

"What the fuck do you want, Kyle?" Danielle asks in a bitchy tone.

Kyle smirks. "I bought you your stuff. Your friends told me where you were and had me bring you your belongings." He says.

"Just give me my fucking stuff and leave. I don't want any part of you." Danielle says as she backs away from Kyle. "I told you to never come looking for me again when we broke up."

Kyle grins. "Maybe I want to be with you again." Kyle says. "You know I will treat you like a princess."

Dani starts laughing then slaps him. "I told you to give me my stuff and leave. Now do it." She growls.

Kyle grins as he holds his cheek. "You should have known better than to hit me." He says as he goes to punch her, but Seth tackles him to the ground and throws punches.

Danielle watches in awe as Jon runs out and helps Seth kick ass. Dani snaps out of it and collects her belongings out of Kyles car and throws it into her car. Within a few minutes, cops show up and separate the fight.

A cop walks up to Dani. "What happened?" The female cop asks.

Dani starts studdering and Erika runs out and quickly hugs Dani.

Erika turns to the cop. "Kyle, who is her ex, showed up to bring her her belongings when her friends were supposed to, not Kyle. Anyway, Kyle was being a jerk and got in her face and started yelling and crap. He was intimidating her, so she slapped him and then he went to punch her when Seth, the two toned haired guy, attacked him before the punch connected. Then my boyfriend, Jon, came out and helped Seth beat up Kyle." Erika says.

The cop nods as she writes it all down on her notepad. "Alright. Well, Kyle is going to go to jail for quite awhile. We're going to make sure he goes back to Minneapolis too." The cop says as her partner puts Kyle in the back of the cop car.

"I hope you do bad shit again and go back to treatment for it!" Kyle yells.

Dani flips him the bird. "Have fun in jail, fucker." She says.

They all watch as the cops drive away with Kyle.

"Well, I'm going to go to Seths house for a little bit." Dani says as she hops in her car and motions for Seth to follow.

"Have fun. And please be careful." Erika says. "And Seth, you better be good with her."

"I will." Seth says.

Erika and Jon go back inside their house. Dani and Seth drive off to Seths house.

* * *

Dani and Seth arrive to Seths house. They get out of the car and Seth grabs his bags as Dani locks her car. Seth unlocks the front door and lets Dani in first. Seth brings his bags and sets them in the living room.

"I will unpack later." Seth laughs.

"Ok." Dani says as she looks down at the floor.

Seth walks up to her and tilts her chin up too see her eyes getting glossy. "What's wrong, hun?" He asks.

Dani burries her face into Seth again. "He scared me.." She cries.

Seth rubs her back. "Shhh, you're okay now. You're safe with me." He says in a soothing voice.

"Thank you." Dani says as she backs away from Seth. "For everything."

Seth smiles. "No need to thank me." He says. "Want me to show you around the house?"

Dani nods. "Okay." She says as she follows Seth around the house.

Seth shows her the living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and the spare bedroom. Then he shows her the backyard that has a nice porch and patio set. They go back into the living room and sit on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Seth asks as he adjusts himself so he can see Danielle.

"I want to just cry and go die in a hole." Danielle says as she looks at Seth. "Kyle's comments really got to me. I just wish he would leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of his abusive ways. I had to go to treatment because of him. He is the reason I will never be satisfied with myself."

Seth frowns. "I'm sorry." Seth says as he pulls Danielle into him. "But remember, he's in the past now. He can't get to you again because you have me now and Kyle is going to jail. And if he ever messes around with you again, I will legit beat his ass again. He's worthless for hurting you. No man should ever be a dick to a girl. Girls like you deserve respect and to be treated nice. You're perfect and adorable as hell. And I wouldn't want you to think I'm just saying this to get in your pants either. I'm not. You're hot as fuck, but I'm not gunna like get close to you to have sex with you. I'm your friend and I have your back." Seth says as he looks into her deep blue eyes and plays with her blonde hair.

Danielle smiles. "You always know just how to cheer me up. And for the record, you're pretty hot as well." Danielle says with a wink as she giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Moxley household, Erika, Kia, and Jon are all eating lunch.

"I wonder how it's going over at Seth's house." Erika says as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"They're probably having sex." Jon says casually.

Erikas jaw drops. "There's no way they would be having sex. Danielle is so like insecure now days since Kyle was a jerk to her. She was insecure when I met her, but now it's even worse.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. If anything they're just having a heart to heart talk. Seth is like smooth when it comes to talking and understanding girls. He's perfect for her. I'm hoping they date down the line." Jon says.

"They would make a really cute couple. And they do have things in common it seems like. I just hope that if they do date, Seth treats her right. I would hate to see her get hurt." Erika says as she puts her plate in the sink and rinses it off.

"Only time will tell." Jon says. "Only time will tell..."

* * *

**Note: Any thoughts on this chapter?**

**What will happen between Danielle and Seth?**

**Review!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

The next day Erika wakes up and rolls over to see Jon sleeping peacefully. She smiles and slowly gets out of bed, trying to not wake Jon out of his peaceful slumber. She walks down the hallway and checks on Kia who is also sleeping. Erika goes into the living room and grabs her phone to see three missed text messages from Dani.

_Hey, Erika, I'm staying the night at Seth's tonight because he said he wants to take me mini golfing and to a movie! So to make sure I don't wake you guys up because it will be late when we are done, he's letting me sleep in his spare bedroom. I'm excited. -Dani 7pm_

_Mini golfing and the movie was amazing! We cuddled at the theater. It was nice to actually feel myself and be calm with someone other than you. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight bestie. -Dani 12:02am_

_Omg, Erika! You will not believe this. Seth and I both fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up, I was in the spare bedroom all tucked in. Seth is such a sweetheart for doing that. Right now he's making me pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. He's so amazing. I'm probably going to spend the day with him today. -Dani 9:37am_

I smile to myself and text her a smiley face and that she should spend the day with him. I set my phone down and go into the kitchen and start up some eggs, toast, and bacon. As I'm cooking I feel arms go around me and feel a kiss to my neck. I giggle and turn and kiss Jon.

"Smells good in here, sweetcheeks. What ya making?" Jon asks.

"Eggs, toast, and bacon." I say. "Wanna help me out and make the toast?" I ask and I scramble up the eggs.

"Of course, darlin'." Jon says as he grabs the bread and puts it in the toaster. "Have you heard from Dani?"

I smile. "Yes, I have. Seth took her mini golfing and to a movie last night. Then they both fell asleep on the couch and when Dani woke up, she was tucked into the spare bed. She's spending today with him too. I'm so happy for her. Seth makes her feel comfortable and for that, I need to thank him." I say as I put some eggs and bacon on three plates.

"Good. I'm glad they're having fun together. Seth could use the company." Jon says as he puts some toast on each plate.

Kia walks in and sits down at the table. "Oh. Eggs!" She says as she grabs a fork and digs in.

Jon and I burst out laughing. "Aren't you going to wait for us?" Jon says as he sits down after pulling out a chair for me.

"No. Eggs are yummy. Kia no wait for others. Eggs are here." Kia says as sternly as she can while shoving scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Jon and I laugh as we eat our food too.

After breakfast, Jon cleans up the kitchen and comes into the living room where Kia and I are. He sits down next to me and kisses my cheek.

"Babe, I need to talk to you about something." Jon says.

I get a bit nervous. "Um, okay?" I say hesitantly.

Jon smiles. "No need to worry, babe. I just wanted to talk about work." He says as we hear the doorbell ring. "Oh, good, that must be Seth!" He says as he goes and opens the door to let Dani and Seth in. Once they gather in the living room, Jon begins to speak again.

"So, Seth and I have something to tell you both." Jon says. "We got a text from Triple H and Stephanie and well, even though Seth and I recently joined NXT...they already are like in love with us and so, we got signed to go to the main roster..." Jon adds as he looks over at Seth.

"Yes, and the other guy, Roman Reigns, he got signed too. We're all going to debute together as a stable known as..." Seth says as then looks over at Jon.

"The Shield." Jon and Seth say at the same time.

Dani and Erika look at each other and smile.

"Congrats, boys!" Erika says as she hugs the boys.

"Thanks...but um, that kind of means we won't be home much. We will be traveling and performing like 250 times a year." Jon says unsure.

Erika smiles. "Just follow your dreams, Jon. We will be by your side the whole time." She says as she holds onto Jon's hand.

"Thanks, babe." Jon smiles as he kisses her.

Seth looks over at Dani who seems sad. "Dani, do you wanna go talk outside about this?" He asks her, soothingly.

Dani nods her head and follows Seth outside. They sit down on the front lawn.

"What's wrong, hun?" Seth asks as he rubs the top if her hand

Dani look a down. "I don't want you to leave. Like, I know we just met, but I don't want to not see you often. It just sucks that you came into my life and are about to basically leave within days. It hurts because I'm comfortable with you and don't want to see you go." Dani says as she sniffles. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for you. I just was hoping to get to know you better and be close."

Seth looks over and smiles at her. "Well, did you maybe want to travel with me? I could possibly pull some strings and make it so that you can travel and come backstage with me. That is, if you want. I know you're attached to your best friend, Erika." He says. "It's your choice."

Dani smiles. "I'd love to travel around with you and see what you do best. But, can it be as friends?" She asks.

"Of course." Seth says.

Dani and Seth go in and tell Erika and Jon their news. Erika is so happy for her best friend to be more social and comfortable with Seth. Of course she will miss her, but she can always text and Facetime her. After all, Erika just wants the best for her best friend. She can only imagine what the future holds...

* * *

Note: So I got the best idea ever to have two separate stories of the couples and their journey. So, with that being said, I'm going to be more active on Fanfiction and I consider this story the prolog or whatever the word to a start of a series of stories is. Yes, I said series. This is the beginning and there will be two more stories after this. Erika and Jon's own separate story and then Dani and Seth's separate story.

I am going to start out with Dani and Seth's story called...**_Believe In Me_**...out now!

There will be lots of drama, emotions, break ups, and makeups, and maybe some hook-ups! Be prepared because this is only the beginning.

And thank you for reading Save and Believe. :)


End file.
